SMAC Pinoy Ito!
SMAC Pinoy Ito! is the weekend primetime musical variety show in the Philippines. Shown on PTV since July 7, 2019, it is mainly presented by Justin Lee, Mateo San Juan, Rish Ramos, Isaiah Tiglao, Heaven Peralejo, Jimboy Martin and Sharlene San Pedro. It airs every Saturday and Sunday from 8:00 pm to 9:00 pm. It has been shown every Sunday since its pilot episode on March 10, 2019. Showcasing the real talent of Filipino millennials by exhibiting this generations’ talents and trends. The venue for SMAC Pinoy Ito! will promote PTV shows, movies and recordings while pluggings for the network's new shows. History From March 1 to June 30, 2019, the show was aired on IBC and worldwide through the subscription-based international TV channel Global IBC. Some of them, the cast of SMAC Pinoy Ito! are not so openly promote P.O.13, instead they featured the SMAC artists and talents, indicating that a variety show is taking its place. Justin and Mateo are their first talents of SMAC talent management. By June 2019, IBC 13 is already a third growing network, to the point that the network can already produce its own shows and don't need to depend on blocktimer shows anymore. The staff at SMAC thought that the network will give SMAC Pinoy Ito! and other SMAC-produced shows an exception. However, IBC instead attempted to buy the airing rights of SMAC Pinoy Ito! from SMAC Television Production. In response, IBC decided not allowed to renew its contract with SMAC Television Production and remove SMAC Pinoy Ito! from its roster. The show was also given by and moved out from IBC, an ultimatum to leave the network until the last week of June 2019, as part of the preparation for its eventual transfer to the People's Television Network (PTV). The network then replaced by TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (under IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services) as the show's replacement. In July 7, 2019, SMAC Pinoy Ito!, one of the SMAC-produced shows, moved to the state-run television network PTV (under a co-production agreement) from IBC due to problems brought about by the original local production of IBC, since SMAC is an official part of the People's Television whose had a production agreement and helped to produce the entertainment shows. Prior to the transfer, in June 2019 to July 2019, PTV made a TV plug, featuring four new shows from SMAC. Previously, PTV tried to aired its own Sunday noontime show with Show Up: Ang Bagong Game Show ng Bayan and TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show), which is now being aired on IBC. The show made its premiere telecast on its new home on July 7, 2019. The show will be expanded to 2 hours, aired from 12:00nn to 2:00pm, with a brand new segments. Since then, SMAC Pinoy Ito! quickly gained its viewers and advertisers and resulted in the ratings game as a direct competitor to ASAP Natin 'To, Sunday PinaSaya and P.O.13. On July 28, 2019, Heaven Peralejo became a guest co-hosts in the show. However, her guest co-host eventually turned into a regular stint. On October 20, 2019, Jimboy Martin and Sharlene San Pedro joins the SMAC Pinoy Ito! squad with the third season. The show moved to a new timeslot, from 8:00pm to 9:00pm. On November 9, 2019, the show expended its Saturday timeslot, from 8:00pm to 9:00pm. Cast 'Main hosts' *Justin Lee (season 1-present: 2019-present) *Mateo San Juan (PMPC Star Awards Best New Male Movie Actor) (season 1-present: 2019-present) *Heaven Peralejo (season 2-present: 2019-present) *Sharlene San Pedro (season 3-present: 2019-present) *Jimboy Martin (season 3-present: 2019-present) *Isaiah Tiglao (Pinoy Boyband top 20) (season 1-present: 2019-present) *Rish Ramos (also a novice actress/Ms. Silka Bulacan 2018) (season 1-present: 2019-present) 'Performers' *Chloe Redondo *Maria Laroco *Marielle Montellano (season 3-present) *Dior Veneracion *Gello Marquez (season 3-present) *SB NewGen Girls (season 3-present) *Ella Apon - The Darling Princess *Rayantha Leigh - The Music Darling *JB Paguio - Summa Cumlaude of Dormitory Academy Season 1 *John Bermundo (season 3-present) *Joaquin Reyes (season 3-present) *MJ Tangonan (season 3-present) *Gwen Ocampo Tuazon *Brace Arquiza (season 3-present) Featuring *Upgrade (season 3-present) 'Former' Hosts *Rojean delos Reyes (Social media influencer) (season 1 and 2: 2019) *Gabriel Umali (Pinoy Boyband top 25) (season 1 and 2: 2019) *Aiana Juarez (season 1 and 2: 2019) *Jayla Villaruel (season 1 and 2: 2019) *Lorenzo Santiago (season 1 and 2: 2019) *Miko Juarez (Pinoy Boyband top 12 finalist) (performer: March 1-June 2, 2019; host: July 7-September 29, 2019) Performers *Airick Habijan (season 1: 2019) *Uno Madrid (season 1-2: 2019) *Leandro Comia (season 1-2: 2019) *Jesse Patrick Dongon (season 1-2: 2019) *JM Agaps (season 1-2: 2019) *Neo Toledo (season 1-2: 2019) *Tricia Sy (season 1-2: 2019) *Kin Alliyah (season 1-2: 2019) *Mary Rose Alfonso (season 1-2: 2019) *CJ Soliman (season 1-2: 2019) *Edrian Santos (season 1-2: 2019) *Anton Juarez (season 1-2: 2019) *Klinton Start - Supremo ng Dance Floor (season 1-2: 2019) *John Fontanilla (season 1-2: 2019) Bee Happy, Go Lucky 2.0 (season 1-2: 2019) *VMiguel Gonzales - Prince of social media *Ron Mclean - The Singing Heartthrob *Kikay Mikay - The cutest Duo *Zyren dela Cruz - The Little DJ *Zyha Castro *'Performers' *Kiddowockeez *Southern IDOLS *Kin Alliyah *JM Agaps *Irene Solevilla *Andre Yeouseff Tamura-Parker *Venice Bismonte *Glitters *Jhustine Miguel *Prince Hanz Segments Season 1 (March 10-June 2, 2019) (IBC) *''Idol Ko 'To!'' *''Bratatat'' *''Sawaw Pinoy'' *''Mode Dance'' *''Heart at Act'' - letter sender advice with Justin Lee and Mateo San Juan. *''Jambayan'' *''Scooby Doo Pa Pa'' *''Bee Happy Go Lucky 2.0'' - A youth-oriented show featuring song and dance numbers, dramatic sketches, games, and talk segments with an intent to showcase the talents of the youth. Watch this SMAC release hosted by VMiguel Gonzales, Rayantha Leigh, JB Paguio, Klinton Start, Princess Ella Apon, Ron Mclean, Kikay Mikay and Zyren dela Cruz. *''Certified Ka-Dreamer'' *''Ka-SMAC of the Day'' *''Sayawam'' Season 2 (July 7-September 29, 2019) (PTV) *''The Icon'' - Signature songs of famous singers. *''Aiana Covered'' - A segment with 431K subscribers on YouTube. *''Danz Royalties'' - Famous dancers belonging to the well-known group of the day. *''Juan Danz: The Battle'' - Dance contest. *''Throwback Music'' - Old song tune. *''Pinoy Song Hits'' *''Producer's Cut'' *''SMAC Circle of Artists Batch 6'' - Artist search. Season 3 (October 20, 2019-present) (PTV) *''Bidang Pinoy Playlst'' - hosted by Justin Lee. *''Simply Mateo'' - featuring Mateo San Juan for the dance moves as they move and groove. *''Limitless with Rish'' - featuring Rish Ramos as she rise above and beyond limits. *''Pinoy Sensations'' - Maria Laroco, MJ Tangonan, Chloe Redondo, Gello Marquez and Marielle Montellano. *''Sayaw Pilipinas'' *''Indak Pino''y - featuring Dance Squad, including Dior, Gwen, JB, Brace, Ella and John in our snappy and sassy dance performances. Award *33rd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Musical Variety Show) - Won See also * Riva Quenery - Riva Quenery added a new photo. | Facebook * Riva Quenery - Snapchat: rivaquenery | Facebook * (pick-up time.. :3 ) I'll stop using... - Chienna Filomeno | Facebook * PTV 4 signs content partnership with SMAC Television Production * Is ‘SMAC Pinoy Ito!’ moves to a new home? * Let’s Talk SMAC * Kikay Mikay movie pasok sa New York film fest * List of programs aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * IBC * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network * PTV References External links * Official Website Category:IBC shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:People's Television Network Category:SMAC Television Production Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:Philippine music television series